


then somebody bends unexpectedly

by georgiehensley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), The Beast Within - Serena Valentino
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Book, Curse Breaking, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: it's when the beast is lying on the ledge, as limp and motionless as though he were already dead, staring up at gaston with half-lidded blue eyes, that the man feels something change within him.or, the one where gaston remembers his old friend as he stands before the beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i said on tumblr that i would do the thing, so i did it! woohoo!
> 
> basically, if you haven't read _the beast within_ yet (it's great, you should read it - but spoilers are ahead if you do plan on doing so!), it's canon that gaston and adam were once friends. and in the book, one of the witches urges gaston and the beast to remember each other during their battle, since the curse also resulted in them completely forgetting about each other. of course, i threw my little shipper dust on this information and turned it into a "gaston saves the day" au.
> 
> (honestly, blame dan stevens and luke evans for this. they are too attractive to _not_ write fic about.)

it's when the beast is lying on the ledge, as limp and motionless as though he were already dead, staring up at gaston with half-lidded blue eyes, that the man feels something change within him. first, an ache tears at his heart, leaving him to groan in pain and fall to his knees, clutching at his chest. then his head spins as images flash before him, forgotten memories returning to him all at once. 

he sees this same beast on top of him, years ago in the forest outside this very castle, pinning him to the ground, growling above him. those same blue eyes are staring down into his own brown ones, only this time appearing much darker as his pupils dilate while his body thirsts for human blood. only, this beast never actually goes in for the kill - he hesitates and runs off before he can do so, seeming scared of his own power and capabilities, leaving gaston to lie there and wonder what just happened, thanking whatever gods above for letting him live.

next, he flashes to moments before that, and the sullen, seemingly older face of his best friend, appearing tired after letting the love of his life go. gaston lays a hand against his back, rubbing lightly, and blue eyes lock onto his again, a similar hue of that of the beast’s blue eyes, only still a bit darker. his friend thanks him for his sympathy, and gaston smiles.

now, gaston is brought to a moment several months prior to that one, in which his friend huffs out that he’ll never find himself someone to marry. gaston reassures him that he will, someday soon, and his friend demands to know what he means. gaston takes a moment to stare into those bright, blue eyes that watch his expression closely, sparkling with confusion and wonder, before giving him a response - in the form of kissing him on the lips.

suddenly, gaston is brought back to the present, his chest pain slowly beginning to subside. he stares down into those all-too familiar blue eyes, finding his own filling with tears.

“ _ adam _ ,” he breathes out, the name sounding so foreign to his ears but feeling so familiar on his tongue. the beast’s energy appears to return at the sound of the name he hasn't heard in the longest time, finding himself now able to push himself up into a sitting position.

“gaston?” he says, now recognizing the man who kneels before him as well. “you remember me. h-how did you recognize me like this?”

“your eyes,” gaston says. “they are the brightest, most beautiful shade of blue i’ve ever seen. and i’ve stared into those eyes quite often - it would be difficult for me to  _ not _ recognize them.” the beast smiles.

“i’m sorry, for all of this,” gaston goes on to say. “i’ve created a mess--”

“no, it's my fault,” the beast says. “if i hadn't tricked myself into believing i could ever love belle and--”

“trick?” gaston says. “why would you have to trick yourself into believing that?” the beast sighs, lifting a paw. he hesitates before resting it against gaston’s cheek. when the man leans into the touch, the beast takes that as acceptance of his action.

“because you are the one i love, gaston,” he says. “it was always you. that's why i couldn't marry circe, or any of those other women. because i was in love with you.” gaston smiles, leaning forward, wrapping his arms around the beast's large form.

“i love you too,” he says. the beast smiles, returning the embrace. 

barely a moment later, gaston is blinded by a bright, white light, causing him to stumble backwards, falling onto his back, only to push himself up onto his elbows to try and see what just happened. when the light disappears, all that's left in the beast’s wake is a young, handsome blonde man, sitting there in torn pants and a loose-fitting white top. gaston all but grins, pushing himself back onto his knees, surging forward and kissing the man on the lips. he feels the other man reciprocate, his hands settling on the brunet’s waist. 

when the two pull back, adam shakes his head, his own eyes filling with tears, taking gaston’s face in his hands.

“i knew you'd come for me,” he says. “even in all that time i forgot about you, i just knew that there was someone else out there who loved me enough to break the spell.” gaston smiles.

“here i am,” he says. adam laughs, eyes crinkling, and this time he leans in to kiss gaston, who only meets him halfway, the two smiling as their lips, once again, touch.

**the end**


End file.
